narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuki
is a synthetic human who is a Konohagakure shinobi and a member of Team Konohamaru. Background Mitsuki was created as a synthetic human by Orochimaru, being cultivated from the same embryo as at least one older "Mitsuki". Just like his "brother", Mitsuki was named after and the sixth sign of the Chinese zodiac calendar, . Orochimaru, as Mitsuki's "parent", wanted Mitsuki to find his independence, having concocted a complex plot for Mitsuki to do so. On Orochimaru's sixth attempt of the plan, each time erasing Mitsuki's memories of the previous, Mitsuki mastered Sage Transformation and decided to rebel against his "parent" and "older brother". He left their company and set out to forge his own destiny himself, now going by the name by replacing the second character with . Upon discovering the existence of Boruto Uzumaki via a gift from Orochimaru, Mitsuki realised the truth, that Orochimaru wanted him to find his own path in life. Mitsuki then decided to go to Konoha and befriend Boruto to truly discover who he is. Personality Mitsuki has a very calm and matter-of-fact demeanour. He is generally seen very cheerful, if not indifferent, the situation at hand. While not confrontational, he freely speaks his mind in any situation, and does things at his own pace. He is also shown to have a sharp wit, being well-read and observant, showing advanced knowledge in mathematics and about the history of other villages. He's quite close with Boruto, caring about his opinion above that of most others. He is also shown to work well with Boruto in coordinated attacks. Seemingly stemming from his harsh upbringing with Orochimaru, Mitsuki is very vicious in battle, showing no restraint and willing to kill his foes without hesitation.Boruto episode 5 He is also very driven and committed when given a task, as when he was order to kill someone, he would not waver regardless of who it is.Boruto episode 13 During his time at the Academy, it doesn't seem as though he had much of a friendship with Sarada Uchiha until they were assigned to Team Konohamaru. Despite not revealing much about his origins or parents to them, Mitsuki cares about his teammates, Boruto and Sarada, to the point where he never hesitates to rush to their side when they are in danger or in need of assistance. Mitsuki has a high opinion of Boruto as the son of the Seventh Hokage and the grandson of the Fourth Hokage, and Mitsuki believes Boruto is destined to become Hokage himself one day, despite hearing Sarada's repeated declarations that she will be Hokage. Mitsuki seems to admire Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha due to them both being high-ranked shinobi, and tells Boruto and Sarada how his parent told him their fathers are rivals who can fight equally. Mitsuki also holds a great deal of admiration for his father as well as confidence in his abilities, to the point of being naive, as shown when he boasted to Boruto and Sarada that Orochimaru was even more powerful than both of their fathers. Appearance Mitsuki has tousled white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes, and a pale complexion that he inherited from his father. According to several of the girls in his class, he is very handsome. His attire consists of a loose-fitting two-toned light and dark blue kimono shirt with billowing, overlong sleeves, tied by a thick khaki-grey Ono-stylised belt, and a pair of navy pants. In addition to his outfit, he wears black long fingerless gloves and black calf-length shinobi sandals. Upon becoming a shinobi, Mitsuki starts wearing a black Konoha forehead protector on his head. When he transforms with his senjutsu he gains a single horn the protrudes from his forehead and his eyes glow a brighter yellow. His hair raises upwards and he gains an aura of ethereal snakes. Abilities Mitsuki is an exceptionally talented shinobi for his age, noted by Orochimaru to be genetically perfect and potentially more powerful than the Sannin himself. This is possibly due to being a synthetic human clone Orochimaru created. In the Academy, he greatly excelled in both ninja and scholastic learning, and by his graduation exam, fought Shino Aburame into submission (albeit Shino held back and was eliminated for losing his marker).Boruto episode 36 With his skills, he progressed to the finals of the Chūnin Exams.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Chakra and Physical Prowess Mitsuki has extremely high chakra levels for his age, enough to achieve Sage Mode. He also is extremely quick and agile, able to avoid attacks and redirect them against the enemy. He is very advanced in taijutsu. Like his father, Mitsuki's fighting style is shown to be very fluid and graceful, able to seamlessly slip through his opponent's defenses and strike with great flexibility. Akin to a snake, his speciality appears to be body holds and choke-outs. He was also able to hold his own against Suigetsu Hōzuki in a brief scuffle. Mitsuki possesses infrared ray detection and a hearing sense for low frequency waves within his body.Boruto chapter 18, page 16 Ninjutsu Mitsuki's signature technique is the Soft Physique Modification technique, where he can stretch contort his arms to use as weapons and restraints. He also can shatter barriers using an unknown technique, simply by touching them. Albeit he wasn't seen using it, he was carrying a sword at one point, hinting at skills in kenjutsu. In the anime, he showed considerable cutting prowess, able to slice cleanly through a metal beam.Boruto episode 15 He also notes that he excels in escape-based techniques. He is also shown to be very stealthy, regularly able to sneak up on his classmates without them noticing.Boruto episode 7 In addition, he can also use sleight-of-hand tactics, concealing needles in his mouth to launch at his opponent with considerable might. Mitsuki can use the Summoning Technique to summon snakes, with which he can perform Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, as well as the Snake Clone Technique.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Volume 1's Mitsuki's Profile Upon teaching one of his snakes the scents of his friends, Mitsuki can use it to track down his comrades.Boruto chapter 15, page 15 He also excels in Medical Ninjutsu, curse techniques and can use Wind Release to create strong winds. In the anime, he is also proficient in Lightning Release, able to create a discharge of electricity. He is a skilled sensor, able to detect the enemies' presence throughout the area.Boruto episode 6 Mitsuki has shown the ability to heal his own injuries without requiring hand seals. However, it appears to only heal minor wounds as more extreme ones require medical assistance.Boruto episode 37 He can also extend his fingernails into claws for combat-related purposes. He is able to effectively perform Cooperation Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu, able to use both to restrict a person's movements and expand the might of this alongside fellow users. Senjutsu Mitsuki possess the ability to use Sage Transformation; albeit he is only able to access this ability subconsciously. Unique to him, he gains a cyanArtwork for the first Boruto volume chakra shroud that forms into ethereal snakes around his body to aid in his attack range allowing him to grab and bite opponents, and he grows out a single horn from his forehead. Mitsuki is also able to achieve Sage Mode, making him one of the youngest people to achieve it. His speed increases tremendously, as shown when he was able to snatch a scroll and key from Orochimaru before he had realised that Mitsuki had moved. Intelligence Mitsuki has been shown to be quite intelligent. He has sharp wit, he is observant in combat and he also has advanced knowledge of mathematics. New Era Academy Arc After immigrating from the reconstructed Otogakure to Konohagakure, Mitsuki was allowed to enroll in Konoha's Academy as a transfer student as a sign of mutual trust between the villages. In the anime, before joining the Academy, he watched a class from afar, silently observing when a strange summoning went on a rampage before being subdued. Later, when an expelled student of the Academy was causing damage to the village (being possessed a spectre) Mitsuki intervened and quickly stopped him. In doing so, he met Boruto, Shikadai Nara, and Iwabee Yuino. The following day, he was introduced at the Academy as a new transfer student. Taking an interest in Boruto, Mitsuki decided sit next to him. During combat training, Mitsuki quickly showed himself to be very advanced, easily defeating Iwabee, but also trying to kill him. He was ultimately stopped by Boruto, who voiced his disdain at such actions, prompting Mitsuki to apologise. Later that night, Mitsuki was in contact with someone through a white snake. The following day, Shino Aburame decided to use homeroom to have a welcoming party for Mitsuki. When Shino's efforts for the party backfired with his insects, the class began to freak out, with Denki begging someone to make the insects go away, to which Mitsuki did with his Wind Release: Breakthrough, causing even more damage to the Academy. Afterwards, one of the repairmen went berserk, causing even more damage to the Academy. Mitsuki realised that the man had the same dark aura about him as the expelled student from earlier, impressed that Boruto was also able to see as well. Working alongside his new classmates, they were able to subdue the man. The following day, Mitsuki, along with Boruto and Shikadai were called to the training fields for an extracurricular lesson from Shino. When their teacher appeared, he was under the same possession as the others. Shino then encased the entire area with his insects, forcing the students to flee. After a prolonged chase, Shikadai devised a plan to stop the rampaging sensei. While Shikadai and Boruto distracted Shino and lured him into the water, Mitsuki ensnared Shino and electrocuted him, expelling the spectre. This act stopped Shino's rampage, but left Mitsuki exhausted and began sinking to the bottom of the lake. He was saved by the then recovered Shino. This ultimately made him acknowledge Shino's worth as a teacher. Later, while walking talking with Boruto and Shikadai about the recent attacks, they found some of the girls subduing a boy. They learned that the boy, Magire, was a student from the Academy and had a crush on Sumire. When his feelings were rejected by Sumire, he ran away. The following day, notes were being left all over the Academy for Sumire. Eventually, it was revealed to be done by Magire, who was being possessed the by the spectre and ultimately kidnapped Sumire. Mitsuki watched as Boruto and Shikadai battled Magire. Ultimately, it was Chōchō that was able to reason with Magire, helping him to calm down and reject the spectre. Afterwards, Magire collapsed from having most of his chakra drained by the spectre. Later that night, Mitsuki again reported to an unknown person through his white snake, saying he would continue his investigation as to why only Boruto can see this spectre. Eventually, Boruto came to the conclusion that his special eye power was the Byakugan. However, after Boruto tested the theory with his grandfather, Boruto learned that to not be the case. Despite this, Boruto was still determined to figure out the true nature of his eye, surprising Mitsuki with his mature attitude. Determined to find and capture the spectre, which Mitsuki liked Boruto's name of "Ghost", they and Shikadai decided to resort to skipping classes with a faked excuse. Due to Mitsuki's poor written excuse, they were quickly found out. It was decided that the three as punishment would have to take after-school classes to make up the lost time. Later, Shino assigned his class to tail other workplaces to better understand non-shinobi life. Seeing Boruto's desire to continue patrolling the village, he subtly convinced Boruto, Shikadai, and Mitsuki to try the postal service. While sorting stamps, they heard on the news that another attack happened at the water purification plant, where Sumire was. Mitsuki and his friends quickly rushed to her aid. After making sure the Sumire was okay, Mitsuki and his friends were approached by Naruto. Realising that they were investigating the attacks as well, he showed them what became of the culprit's victims; near-complete chakra depletion that required intensive care. While telling the children to stay away from the matter, Shino appeared, insisting that they trust in his student' effort, which Naruto ultimately agreed to. It was then decided to get extra help from their classmates, realising that Mitsuki's team was being spied on. After everyone was given their area to cover and left the post office, the mysterious culprit controlling the spectre unleashed it on the post chief. However, Mitsuki's group anticipated this action, corning the culprit. As the ninja retreated and slipped away from everyone else, Mitsuki soon found him. After a stare-off, Mitsuki withdraw his pursuit, letting the culprit escape. After returning to his group, Mitsuki helped in cleaning up the post office. As classes continued, Mitsuki continued to show noticeable interest in Boruto, he began asking his various classmates their views on him, intrigued by their various two-sided answers of finding him troublesome but fun. Ultimately, he asked Boruto if he can join him for dinner at his house, which he agreed to. On that night, Naruto surprisingly was able to join them for dinner. However, as dinner began, Naruto learned that a strange chakra was being dispersed throughout the village, prompting him to leave. Boruto was furious at this, seeing his father leave at the slightest notices. Seeing Naruto's duties as Hokage as someone who would sacrifice those closest to him for the sake of the entire village, he was determined to stop the spectre before Naruto to prove his father wrong on his methods. Mitsuki than revealed he knew who the culprit was. He declared it to be Sumire. Boruto rebuffed such an accusation, but Mitsuki insisted it was true after having done his own research. Suddenly, there was a large earthquake in the village, followed by the emergence of the spectre, now in a tangible form. Mitsuki was contacted again through his snake, given the order to kill the Sumire. Mitsuki told Boruto that they can stop the creature if they kill the summoner. Boruto refused to kill his friend, prompting Mitsuki to restrain him with a snake clone. Mitsuki found Sumire and attacked her, who was able to fend off his initial attack. As Mitsuki managed to pin her and prepared for the kill, Boruto arrived, distracting Mitsuki enough for Sumire to escape. Sumire proclaimed that the girl they knew never existed. Boruto continued to get between Mitsuki's attacks. Suddenly, Boruto's right eye began reacting randomly, causing the Nue to teleport above them. Sumire calmly offered herself to the creature to complete its development. While she was swallowed whole and dragged into a space-time portal, Boruto quickly jumped in after her. In the pocket dimension, Mitsuki aids Boruto in fending off Nue. As Boruto managed to restrain it, Mitsuki prepared to kill Nue. His effort was blocked by Sumire. As Mitsuki again battled Sumire, Boruto took a kunai blow from her to halt the fight. Boruto insisted that vengeance doesn't have to be her path. Rattled and torn between all she knew as Boruto continued to befriend her, Sumire told Nue to take her chakra and finish the plan, only for the creature to snuggle against her. Boruto surmised that having been the one who raised Nue, it came to view Sumire as its parent. Boruto insisted that Sumire doesn't want violence and knows she doesn't want the beast to follow the same dark path that was forced on her. Letting go of her anger, it broke the summoning contract on her back, causing the dimension to start crumbling. Boruto reached Sumire and convinced her to join him, leaving Mitsuki amazed at Boruto again finding an answer that defied logic. Boruto found the portal back home. Upon arriving, they were found by their friends and elite ninja. Sai, who could sympathise with Sumire's past, offered to help her build a new path for her. Sumire willingly turned herself in. Several weeks later, Shino decided to change up the three-man teams for their next challenge to determine the optimum pairings for graduation. Mitsuki insisted on staying on Boruto's team and also teamed-up with Lee. During their challenge to capture a flag, Mitsuki cut on of the construction beams to stop his opponents, allowing Boruto to get the flag. Shino was then called aside concerning Sumire. As the class began discussing rumours that Sumire was being transferred to a different school, they were relieved to see her return to their class. Sarada Uchiha Arc Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Mitsuki eagerly said to Boruto that the day has finally arrived, to which Boruto agreed, claiming it would be a piece of cake. He later ran into Chōchō Akimichi and Sarada at a restaurant and had a little chat with the girls, noting that questioning their identity and self-worth is common for girls their age and is commonly referred to as their "tragic heroine syndrome". Mitsuki was also able to determine from which clan Chōchō hails, not only from seeing her family crest but based on her appearance as well. Later, Mitsuki joined Boruto in a simple errand of deliver lunch to the Hokage from his wife for the trip. After arriving too late, Sarada and Chōchō offered to leave the village and bring it to him. While Boruto felt it pointless, he soon saw the strong desire in Sarada's eyes. Mitsuki, also realising this was important to the young Uchiha, asked Chōchō to give them a minute, who wondered if this was a love confession from the boy. Mitsuki simply replied that her symptoms were getting worse and that she needed professional help. School Trip Arc In the anime, to improve relationships with other villages and symbolically show the warring era was over, the Seventh Hokage set up an official class trip for the Academy to go to Kirigakure. Upon arriving, they were met with Kagura Karatachi, who was appointed by the Mizukage to act as the class' tour guide. The class was later taken to meet Chōjūrō, the Sixth Mizukage, who welcomed the class to the village. When Denki was captured by a group of delinquents who admired the "Bloody Mist Village" era, Mitsuki joined in the rescue. The leader of the group was to be Tsurushi Hachiya, and old classmate of Kagura. As they began mocking Kagura's relationship with the Konoha-nin, they attacked the visiting class. During the fight, Hachiya revealed Kagura's dark past as the grandson of the Fourth Mizukage and having his own personal bloodshed reputation from his Academy days. After defeating their enemies, to cheer up Kagura, they inviting him to play a card game with them. The next day, Mitsuki followed Suigetsu through Kirigakure, barely missing him by the shinobi swords' vault. Later, after Shizuma and team stole the Seven Mist Swordsmen's swords, Suigetsu met up with Mitsuki, telling him that he was given orders by Orochimaru to not get involved. Mitsuki however smugly stated that Orochimaru knows well that he does as he feels. Suigetsu quickly realised that they were being watched by Inojin and Shikadai, catching them by surprise. As the two were convinced to help, Suigetsu gave Mitsuki a scroll to help in the matter. Mitsuki arrived as a reluctant Kagura battled Boruto. Mitsuki scoffed at Shizuma's claims of a village void of lies and secrets when he was guilty of such. He revealed that Suigetsu's scroll had information and proof of Shizuma and his followers not only conspiring with the Land of Waves, but also killing various people in Kirigakure who learned of his plans and refused to help him. When Shizuma took the allegations in stride, proud of his actions, he decided to finish the battle personally when Kagura refused to fight. He unleashed a blood mist that enabled him to absorb enemy's s chakra through their open wounds. While Shizuma's superior skill proved too much for them individually, Mitsuki and Boruto's coordinated tag-team enabled them to over-power the foe. Refusing to accept defeat, Shizuma reclaimed Samehada, backfiring on him as his inexperience allowed Samehada to overwhelm him into a feral state. Boruto and Kagura together were ultimately able to defeat the foe, ending the rebellion. The Konoha-nin then quickly ran back to their hotel to make curfew. Later, after returning to Konohagakure, Mitsuki helped a distraught Boruto find a suitable replacement gift to make up for not remembering to get a Kirigakure souvenir for Himawari. Despite succeeding in his cover-up plan, a letter from Kagura, in which he apologised for his actions, convinced Boruto to both give his gift and confess his mistake to his little sister. Graduation Arc As ninja classes began preparing for the graduation exams, the various students were interviewed about their future goals alongside a parent. This also included Mitsuki being joined by Orochimaru, who discreetly snuck in to the village to not cause a commotion while talking to the Seventh Hokage. After the interview, Mitsuki talked with Orochimaru about his decision to stay in Konohagakure as a Konoha-nin so he could continue learning new things from being around Boruto, which Orochimaru accepted. During the exams, taking up Shino's subtle offer to try stealing the test answers for the written test, Mitsuki and his friends were able to easily pass the test. Later, during the practical and final test, the class was brought to the training field. There, the entire class was set up to face Shino, Anko Mitarashi and Konohamaru for 24 hours. While the teachers would still evaluate the students' respective improvements, the students' true test was against Kakashi Hatake. The Sixth Hokage quickly explained that he would only pass the first student who is able to take the single bell attached to his hip. As the test began, Mitsuki chose to aid Boruto in getting past Shino so his friend could pursue Kakashi. Ultimately, Mitsuki was able to eliminate Shino by destroying his marker. Mitsuki then aided Iwabee in rescuing Boruto from the clutches of Kakashi, though the latter was hurt in the scuffle. As Boruto's injuries were treated, deeply affected by Kakashi's hard words, Boruto apologised to his friends for "failing" them by dragging their performance down with his lazy attitude. However, Mitsuki and all the others insisted that it was because of Boruto that they overcame so many of their problems. Inspired by Iwabee and the other students' praise, Boruto realised the truth behind the teaches' deceptions. He then conceived a series of plans to pass the test, which the friends all backed up. Together, they were able to eliminate the other teachers save the students that were captured, the latter of which in turn helped back Boruto's play against Kakashi. They all attacked Kakashi while disguised as Boruto, but the Sixth Hokage easily blocked their assault. This however was a setup, allowing the team to catch Kakashi in a Multiple String Light Formation. While pinning down Kakashi somewhat, he quickly repelled them with his Lightning Release. Ultimately, time ran out. However, despite no one getting the bell, Kakashi passed all the students as they succeeded at the test's true goal; loyalty and team-work. He is placed in Team 3 along Boruto and Sarada, who initially wish to request a team change over not getting along with one another. After being shown the value of hard-earned cooperation, they agree to remain a team, and instead request to have their designation be changed from Team 3 to Team 7, which is granted. Genin Arc For Team 7's first mission, they were assigned a D-rank to aid the Green Banks Village who were being attacked by bandits for their crops. Upon arriving, they learned that the only way for normal people to enter the village was by a great retracting bridge. They also learned that the previous village leader, who oversaw the bridge's construction, passed away recently, leaving his daughter Kiri to inherit the position. Kiri, while uncertain about trusting in such young ninja, revealed that she withheld the full nature of the mission when she requested it. As she revealed that the attackers were actually trained ninja, which made Konohamaru concerned as this would make the mission at least B-rank in danger. While Konohamaru considered whether or not to continue the mission despite the deception, the village was attacked, prompting Boruto rushed off. Boruto was quickly pressured by the older ninja, but was saved by Konohamaru, as the foe quickly retreated after realising that he was a Konoha-nin. As Konohamaru realised that there was more being hidden, he confronted Kiri. She confessed that the enemy ninja were after the deed to the bridge, which was the main source of income for the village. Later that night, as another villager was attacked, Team 7 went into action, only to find that several of the villagers were being controlled by genjutsu. Mitsuki was able to harmlessly subdue the villagers with his Wind Release, but Kiri was abducted. Versus Momoshiki Arc After graduating from the Academy and becoming a genin, Mitsuki is assigned to Team Konohamaru with Boruto and Sarada. Mitsuki and his team are sent on a mission to capture a giant panda. As Boruto used his shadow clones to subdue the panda bear and Sarada was irritated at him for his disregard for teamwork, Mitsuki told her to leave it all to Boruto because he is the Hokage's son and is likely to become Hokage one day, much to Sarada's chagrin due to her declaration she will become Hokage. After the mission, they reported to the Hokage's office where Boruto and his father got into an argument. Boruto warns him not to miss his sister's birthday otherwise he would never forgive him before storming out. Mitsuki and Sarada met up with Boruto later on to inform him that the Chūnin Exams are starting soon, although Boruto declares that he has no interest in taking part in them which causes an argument between Boruto and Sarada. When Boruto asks Sarada if her father will come to watch the Exams, she replies by saying that she doubts it and after briefly discussing Sarada's father, Mitsuki says that he was told by his parent that Sasuke is the only one who is able to fight equally with Naruto. This leaves Boruto and Sarada curious about his parentage. However before Mitsuki can tell his teammates who his parent is, Hinata and Himawari arrive to pick Boruto up for Himawari's birthday party. Mitsuki enters in the Chūnin Exams with his teammates, although it takes some scolding from Sarada and meeting Sasuke to get Boruto to agree to enter with him and Sarada. The first round of the Chūnin Exams is a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of a novel series. When it is revealed that both answers are incorrect, each team is unexpectedly dropped into a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Mitsuki stretches his limbs to keep himself and his teammates from falling into the ink and Sarada deduces the quiz was a sham all along and that anyone who falls into the ink is disqualified. Having successfully avoided falling into the ink, Mitsuki and his team progress to the second round where the teams compete for flags. Mistuki and Sarada go off to try and steal other teams' flags while Boruto stays behind to defend theirs. When Boruto is attacked by another genin team, Mitsuki decides to go back to help him. However, by the the time arrives, Boruto had already defeated the other genin (with the use of his Kote). They are ultimately successful in acquiring other flags as well as protecting their own. When they regroup, Sarada scolds Boruto for not being happier that they passed before commenting that his eyes are even bluer than Naruto's, to which Mitsuki agrees after unexpectedly getting up in Boruto's face and giving him a fright. In the third round, Mitsuki was able to beat Toroi. Before his upcoming match against Araya, he and Sarada watch Boruto's fight against Shikadai Nara and was disappointed when he was disqualified for cheating. Soon afterwards, Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki attack. Mitsuki and Sarada help evacuate children from the area. He became concerned for Sarada when it appeared that she had been crushed by falling debris, but was then shown to be relieved when he saw that she had been saved by her father. After Momoshiki and Kinshiki left, Mitsuki tried to comfort Boruto when he found out that Naruto had sacrificed himself. When Boruto, Sasuke and the other four Kage prepared to travel to another dimension to rescue Naruto, Mitsuki accompanied Sarada, Sakura and a worried Hinata so that she could stop Boruto from going on such a dangerous mission. However, Hinata ultimately agreed to let Boruto go after seeing his determination and how much he resembled his father when he was younger. Before leaving, Boruto asked Mitsuki and Sarada to take care of the village while he was gone. After the ordeal, Mitsuki joined his teammates on a mission to catch a giant panda that was running loose within the village. The three of them have a brief conversation in which Boruto states that he wants to be a shinobi like Sasuke, before they jump from the Hokage Rock and into the air and shortly complete their mission. Mujina Bandits Arc While Team Konohamaru is on a mission to capture the Mujina Bandits, Mitsuki ends up capturing and tying up one of the bandits to a tree. A few days later, Mitsuki's team was surprised to be presented with their first B-rank mission. While Sarada and Boruto were intimidated at first, Mitsuki noted that the Fifth Kazekage was known for doing B-rank missions while a genin himself, quickly exciting his team-mates. On the day of the mission, when Boruto abandoned the mission for personal reasons, Sarada had Mitsuki track their teammate down to help. They arrived into time to save the paralysed Boruto from Shojoji, quickly subduing and defeating the bandit. Later, while applauded for saving Tentō and capturing the Mujin Bandits, Konohamaru also said they would have to be punished for abandoning their official mission. Ao Arc Sometime after the capture of Shojoji, Naruto joined his son in a sparring match in front of the Academy students and other spectators. While Boruto showed considerable improvement in his techniques, Naruto was somehow able to nullify them all. Mitsuki determined that Naruto was actually absorbing the techniques. After the match, with which Naruto won, it was revealed that Naruto was testing a new advanced ninja tool based off of Momoshiki's absorption power. While Boruto was furious at the deception, Sasuke calmed Boruto down, noting that this was necessary as the danger to their world was still very imminent. As Sasuke explained the existence of an organisation who threat level was comparable to the Ōtsutsuki Clan, Mitsuki asked if this group had anything to do with the mark Boruto gained from Momoshiki. While Boruto was furious at Mitsuki offhandedly revealing his secret. Naruto however admitted that Sasuke already told them about it, which was another reason Naruto approved the development of this advanced weaponry. Katasuke then arrived to retrieve his prototype, to which Naruto assigned Team Konohamaru a C-rank mission to escort the lead scientist back to the lab in Ryūben City. While Boruto stormed off in a huff, Naruto asked his genin team-mates to watch over him should anything happen with his mark. Mitsuki then talked to Boruto, convincing him to get over his anger and join the mission. Once arriving on a train to their destination, they bumped into an old patient of Katasuke, Ao, a survivor of the Ten-Tails's attack from the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Upon arriving at the lab, Mitsuki and his team were surprised to see Sumire, who was working there. For the second part of their mission, Team Konohamaru aided in the testing of new technology. Soon afterwards, they receive a call from the Seventh Hokage, noting that Konohamaru and his partner Mugino went missing during a mission nearby. Naruto then reassigned Team Konohamaru to search for their Jōnin sensei. Before leaving, Katasuke decided to join them, wearing a new prototype battle armour. Akita also offered them her ninken, Chamaru, to aid in the search. Soon, they found Konohamaru's last known location, at the crash site of a blimp. There, they found a group of puppets lying about. Before they could do much investigating, the puppets attacked. It quickly became apparent that the puppets were self-moving robots based on new ninja tech. As they proved highly resilient, Katasuke used his armour to block the attacks long enough to make the robots overheat and shut down. Chamaru then found Konohamaru's scent and led them to a cave. Before they could talk about what happened with Konohamaru, they were confronted by Ao, who held a machine gun at them, questioning them on what they learned inside the blimp. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * According to character trivia from Boruto: ** Mitsuki's hobbies are databook reading and card games. ** His favourite food is scrambled eggs. ** His least favourite food is meat from animals with scales. ** His attributes are: 165 in intelligence, 150 in negotiations, 140 in dexterity, 130 in strength, 123 in perception, and unknown in chakra. ** He has four stars in espionage activities and three stars in curse techniques and medical ninjutsu. Quotes * (To Orochimaru and Log) "You adults can't tell me what to do. I'll decide what I want to do for myself!"Naruto Gaiden: The Road Illuminated by the Full Moon * (To Chōchō and Sarada) "That is commonly referred to as your tragic heroine syndrome. The condition is said to afflict young girls of a certain age who lack a certain self-awareness as they try to establish their sense of self… Well… that is if you care about such trivial things."Naruto chapter 700+2 * (To Boruto and Sarada) "Sasuke is the only shinobi who could rival the Seventh Hokage; that's according to my parent, who's even more awesome than both of your dads." * (To Boruto and Sarada) "It would be nice if you showed some respect for my parent, too." * (To Boruto) "Why are you apologising? I did this because I wanted to. I actually did something for someone else. If I hadn't been observing you, it would never have crossed my mind. And now that I have, it's pretty fun. And so what if I got hurt in the process, it's no big deal." References es:Mitsuki pt-br:Mitsuki it:Mitsuki id:Mitsuki fr:Mitsuki